Always And Forever You And Me
by Akisu
Summary: Es la última con Náraku era ganar o perder pero aparece Kikyo, ella es herida por lo monsruos de Náraku y por un error InuYasha se separa de Kagome podrán aclarar sus diferencias antes de que sea muy tarde? InuKag Oneshot


_Always and Forever You and Me _

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha no me pertenece... todos los saben no? Bueno sigamos

**N.d.A:** Aquí me aparezco con otros de mis fics, y se lo dedico a una amiga que convive conmigo todos los días... o sea ella me apoya siempre y ... hace reír muuuuucho! Jajaja Gracias x todo! Eres única y también gracias x apoyarme con "eso" que te conté la otra vez. Y También darle las gracias a la amiga que me dio esta idea. Y es de los mismos! Angustia/Romance ... Gomen! Pero es que me encantan estos fics, También hay partes de algunas canciones y de las películas de Inu es un fic mixto no! xD.

-...- Diálogo

"..." pensamientos

(...) mis pensamientos xD

----------------------------------------------------------------- Cambio de escena

Empecemos y no aburro más

Always and Forever You and Me 

-Aome! La cena está lista- -Hai, Hai Madre Ya voy!-

" Hoy se cumplen 2 años desde que no veo a InuYasha, 2 largos años llenos de tantos sentimientos, 2 años llenos de odio, llenos de rencor, de tristeza. Sellé le pozo y nunca nada volvió a ser igual, los días eran más largos, oscuros y tristes y siempre fingiendo tener una sonrisa en mi cara. Estoy en mi habitación tratando de entender mejor él porque nos separamos, no sé cómo vivir sin tu amor, estaba en camino a ser feliz."

Flash Back 

Esta era la última pelea, la pelea que decidía todo. Sango estaba tirada en el piso, Náraku le había devuelto su ataque y ella no pudo esquivarlo.

Kirara protegía a Sango de los monstruos del ejercito de Náraku.

Miroku se encontraba arrodillado en el piso, debido a que tomó la decisión de absorber algunos insectos venenosos de Náraku.

-Ataca a Aome!- Náraku mandaba hacia mí uno de sus monstruos pero InuYasha lo detuvo. Estaba cansado, el ver a sus amigos en ese estado no le era nada agradable… cuando algo lo hizo estremecerse...

Había llegado Kikyo, al parecer para pelear también, seguro para defender a InuYasha de unos de los monstruos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos otro la atacó... cayó lentamente hasta quedar en el piso, tendida y, a simple vista sin ningún indicio de vida.

InuYasha se llenó de coraje –¡Vamos Náraku! ¡Lanza uno de tus ataques!- ¡pero que estaba pensando InuYasha, que acaso no sabe que puede terminar gravemente lesionado? ... – Aome! Necesito que lances una de tus flechas hacia el pecho de Náraku- - Estúpido Hanyou crees que con sólo ese ataque pondrán derrotarme, para vencer al gran Náraku se necesita más que eso-. –Ya lo veremos Náraku-

Lo miré, pero iba a hacer lo que él me decía. –Hai!- Preparé mi arco y lancé la flecha directamente hacia el pecho de Náraku, solo espero que esto resulte, no quiero ver más sufrimiento.

–Bakuryuha!- El ataque de InuYasha se fusionó con mi flecha y se impactó directo en el blanco, poco a poco vimos como Náraku iba desapareciendo… pero esta vez no era un sueño, era real! –Como...es...posible que un hanyou, y una humana... me derrotarán- Y así Náraku poco a poco desaparecía.

Sí, era la realidad, al mirar hacia mis amigos vi como Sango despertaba lentamente y veía lo que nosotros estábamos viendo, Miroku también se incorporaba a ver la derrota de Náraku… al debilitarse Náraku, todos sus monstruos también lo hacían. El cielo que antes estaba oscuro ahora empezaba a aclarar y se veía tan limpio, tan puro... ahora tenía vida y todo podía moverse, es como si todo ahora supiera que la paz llegaría desde este momento.

–Qué paso?- pregunto Shippo (no pregunten de donde salió)

-Derrotamos a Náraku! Derrotamos a Náraku!- gritaba llena de alegría Sango

–Si! Si amiga lo derrotamos- le dije mientas la abrazaba, me llenaba de alegría el ver que ahora esa tristeza que la envolvía día a día, ahora era suprimida por la noticia de haber derrotado aquel ser que le quitó la vida a su hermano, y luego de revivirlo para hacerlo su seguidor, un tiempo después le volvió a quitar la vida.

–No, no es posible!-

-Si lo es Shippo, mira- dijo Miroku

–Ahhh!- gritó Shippo y se escondió detrás de una piedra

–No Shippo, de verdad mira-

-Wow! Miroku! Tu agujero negro, ya desapareció! Yupi! Yupi!-

Estaba tan contenta, estaba segura de que esta vez Náraku no jugaba con nosotros como la vez pasada, que nos hizo creer que lo habíamos derrotado, no, ahora si era real y podía sentirse la paz en el aire, los pájaros volvían a cantar, se sentía la tranquilidad, no esa presión constante de saber que cada día que pasaba Náraku se hacía más fuerte.

Pero toda mi felicidad se desvaneció en el momento que escuche a Inuyasha... –Ki...Kyo-

Me di vuelta y ahí estaba él, con el cuerpo de Kikyo en sus brazos, me acerqué un poco hacia donde el estaba, pero fui tan incapaz de hablarle que decidí observar aquella escena, Kikyo estaba viva (Maldición! Cadáver andante muérete de una vez! ) Siento que mi corazón se desgarra lentamente, no sabes cuanto me duele saber que tu corazón jamás fue mío, que vivía dándome ánimos y esperanzar que solo resultaban en vano.

– Kikyo, gracias a Dios que no te pasó nada malo si no yo… hubiera muerto contigo-

-InuYasha… que dices?-

-Kikyo, recuerda que mi vida te pertenece… así como la tuya a mí-

En ese momento, las lágrimas empezaban a caer por mi rostro sin miedo a aparecer … solo quería no haber visto nada, todo este tiempo envolviendo en un mundo donde todo era perfecto, nada podía salir mal, pudo haber sido por muchas razones, tal vez fue inconscientemente, o tal vez fue porque no quería volver a sentir dolor... todo este tiempo tragándome el cada lágrima, guardándome el dolor y fingiendo que nada ha pasado... ya es suficiente.

–InuYasha yo... –

-Aome? – Comencé a correr lo más rápido que podía hacia cualquier lugar en que pudiera estar sola.

–Aome! Ven acá!-

Seguía llorando no quiero encontrarme con tu rostro, es solo que, es tan serio, con una expresión tan fría en este momento, que no quiero volver a verte a la cara.

–Que no me detengas!-

-Aome déjame explicarte!-

-No InuYasha! No quiero que me expliques nada, ya no hace falta- le dije con lágrimas en mi cara, no quiero que me explique nada ... Hace tiempo que debí alejarme de ti, y dejar de sufrir... pero mi corazón no se convencía, no quería sufrir más y decidí quedarme a tu lado.

–Escúchame!-

-InuYasha ya te dije que me sueltes! No quiero escucharte! abajo!- Lo lamento... pero ya no puedo cumplir mi promesa, no puedo quedarme ya más a tu lado.

-Feh! Niña tonta-

-ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO!-

-Yo.. Aome... Yo-

-No hables InuYasha, se lo que vas a decir, no digas que entiendes lo que me pasa- Para de explicar, no me digas que causa mi dolor, no me digas que entiendes mi pena...¿acaso jamás has pensado en mí?... ¿ni en lo que siento? Porque nunca he escuchado salir de tu boca algún indicio de amabilidad hacia mi.

-Aome pero porque... tu no entiendes...-

-InuYasha, por favor, se lo que piensas, no necesito escuchar las razones del porque vi esa escena- - Abajo!-

Dicho esto me fui corriendo en dirección al pozo lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas, pues InuYasha pronto me podría alcanzar... cuando llegué ahí, me senté y una ligera brisa movió mi cabello... derramé una lágrima encima de aquel pozo que usé durante mucho tiempo para venir a esta época, y el cual no volvería a usar. Tanto tiempo llevo aquí, que es como mi segundo hogar, y me es difícil saber que no voy a volver, pero tengo que irme. Decidida cruce hacia mi época. Cuando sentí tierra firme subí, y todo este tiempo había tenido mi arco en la mano así que lo miré y apunte con el al pozo, no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero si estaba consiente así que disparé en el medio del pozo.

End Flash Back 

"Nunca voy a mirar hacia atrás, fue la promesa que me hice hace 2 años pero no soy capaz de cumplirla, no puedo olvidarte desde el fondo de mi corazón digo que aún te amo, no se como sellé el pozo aquella vez, pero no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy...Hoyo se me declaró, pero no puedo corresponderle sus sentimientos...solo tú estás en mi corazón. Te extraño a ti... Mi soledad está matándome. Siento que mis ojos vuelven a llorar, siento que me abraza el dolor… ¡si tan solo pudiera encontrarte, Hasta el fin del mundo iría a buscarte...Todos estos años he sentido que la vida se me va… el silencio y el dolor se apoderan de mi, pero si cada noche voy a mi ventana teniendo la mínima esperanza de que vengas a buscarme, si tan solo hubiera dejado las cosas tal como estaban, hubiera dejado que el tiempo siguiera su camino y hubiera dejado que InuYasha me explicara. Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte... devuélveme mis fantasías, mis ganas de vivir la vida...Aún puedo sentirte aquí y soñarte como si estuvieras a mi lado. Se que el llorar no borrará nada de lo que pasó pero quiero aferrarme a esa idea... Y en algún rincón de mi corazón siempre tu, quedarás... InuYasha Aishiteru"

-Aome! Baja a cenar!-

-Hai! Gomen Madre...- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Época antigua... Punto de vista de InuYasha.

-Oye cara de perro vas a bajar a comer?-

-Que no me digas cara de perro, chaparro! Además… no voy a bajar-

-Tú te lo pierdes tonto!-

"Aome... si tan sólo te hubieras quedado aquí a mi lado la vida hubiera sido tan distinta, ya nada es igual desde que te fuiste aquel día, ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte que pasó. De tantas cosas que perdí, tu has sido lo más valioso, y pasó tan rápido que en un momento te tenía a mi lado y en otro, ya no estabas..."

Flash Back 

Esta es la última pelea, no podemos perder, al fin este maldito Náraku pagará todo lo que ha hecho.

Sango estaba tirada en el piso. Miroku ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos de tanto dolor que le causaba el veneno. Kirara seguía peleando a pesar de todo, al darme vuelta para ver como está Aome escucho

-Ataca a Aome!- Náraku mandaba a uno de sus monstruos para que atacara a Aome, pero no voy a dejar que nada le pase, y destruí al monstruo.

No soporto mas ver en este estado a mis amigos, aquellos que han peleado codo a codo conmigo...

-¡Pero... que...!-

Al voltearme veo a Kikyo que cae lentamente … ella me protegió de un monstruo, se descuidó por mi culpa. Maldito bastardo!

–¡Vamos Náraku! ¡Lanza unos de tus ataques!- Si esto no resulta. Pondré en peligro la vida de Aome y la de mis amigos, espero que funcione.

– Aome! Necesito que lances una de tus flechas hacia el pecho de Náraku- Aome me miró con cara de qué estas pensando! Pero luego lo hizo. - Estúpido Hanyou ¿crees que con sólo ese ataque pondrán derrotarme, para vencer al gran Náraku se necesita más que eso-. –Ya lo veremos Náraku-

–Hai!- cuando Aome se preparó lanzo la flecha directamente al pecho de Náraku, justo lo que yo quería

–Bakuryuha!- nuestros ataques se fusionaron y dieron justo en el blanco. Lentamente observábamos como Náraku iba desapareciendo… ¡esta vez es real! –Como...es...posible que un hanyou, y una humana... me derrotarán- Y así Náraku poco a poco desaparecía.

Sango se estaba despertando, Miroku se integraba, al debilitarse Náraku también sus insectos y monstruos, el cielo antes oscuro ahora empezaba a aclararse, signo de que la paz estuviera a punto de comenzar, era como si todo supiera lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, era como si se percibiera que nada malo volvería a pasar en un tiempo y la paz se asomaba.

–Qué paso?- pregunta Shippo

-Derrotamos a Náraku! Derrotamos a Náraku!- gritaba Sango

–Si! Si amiga lo derrotamos- Le dijo Aome a Sango y ambas estaban tan alegres

–No, no es posible!-

Si lo es Shippo, mira- dijo Miroku

–Ahhh!- Shippo gritó y se escondió detrás de una piedra

–No Shippo, de verdad mira-

-Wow! Miroku! Tu agujero negro, ya desapareció! Yupi! Yupi!- Le decía Shippo a Miroku

¡Kikyo! Está mal herida no puedo dejarla así.

–Ki...Kyo- Tomé el cuerpo de Kikyo en mis brazos y quedé mirándola, Kikyo estaba viva sin ningún peligro de que nada más le pasara ahora. – Kikyo, gracias a Dios que no te pasó nada malo… si no yo, hubiera muerto contigo-

-InuYasha que dices?- Kikyo dijo esto con muy poca fuerza, casi no se le escuchaba.

-Kikyo recuerda que mi vida te pertenece... como la tuya a mí-

Percibí un olor a sal...lágrimas de Aome, pero no quiero darme vuelta a mirarla.

–InuYasha yo... –

-Aome? – Comenzó a correr Justo cuando me dí vuelta para mirarla.

Aome! Ven acá!- A cada paso que ella da deja atrás el olor de sus lágrimas de esa muestra de que una vez más soy yo el causante. Cuando logré alcanzarla y tomar su brazo para impedir que siguiera y así explicarle. No quiero que piense nada malo acerca de lo que vio, pero como no pensarlo de otra forma...

–Que no me detengas!-

-Aome déjame explicarte!- "Por favor deja explicarte "

-No InuYasha! No quiero que me expliques nada, ya no hace falta- Me dijo… seguía llorando y no me gustaba verla en ese estado, no me gusta ver a ninguna mujer llorar

–Escúchame!-

-InuYasha ya te dije que me sueltes! No quiero escucharte! Abajo!-

-Feh! Niña tonta- porque no soy capaz de expresar lo que siento, y solo la insulto.

-ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO!-

-Yo.. Aome... Yo-

-No InuYasha! No quiero que me expliques nada, ya no hace falta- Me decía mientras las lágrimas brotaban de su hermoso rostro.

"¿Pero porque no me escuchas, yo solo quiero explicarte aunque no debería estar con Kikyo más tiempo que contigo si tu eres la persona que… que… amo..."

-Aome pero porque, tu no entiendes...-. Realmente no entiendes lo que pasa, tan solo deja explicarte.

-InuYasha por favor, se lo que piensas ,no necesito escuchar las razones del porque vi esa escena, Abajo!-

Al terminar de decir esto ella se fue corriendo en dirección al pozo y me dejó ahí, solo y sin poder hacer nada más que mirar como su figura se iba alejando, como se iba aquella persona tan especial que me hizo cambiar tanto se alejaba dejando a mi lado solo el dolor de saber que habíamos pelado. Me paré para salir a detenerla antes que volviera a su época y corrí detrás de ella con la pequeña esperanza de poder aclarar la situación y quedarme a tu lado…

Pero cuando llegué al pozo, no pude traspasarlo, solo quedé ahí... en el viejo tiradero de huesos y con la sensación de haber tenido hace poco tiempo lo más querido delante de mí y en un instante haberlo perdido, que tonto fui al perderte de esa forma solo debí aprender a confesarle mis sentimientos por eso te perdí ... Aome...

End Flash Back 

" Si te hubieras quedado todo sería tan diferente en este momento te extraño tanto cada noche voy a aquel pozo por donde tu llegabas a esta época... Te Extraño tanto, Sin ti me siento vacío las tardes son un laberinto y las noches me saben a puro dolor. Kikyo ya no me importaba era solo parte de mi pasado pero cuando tú llegaste a mi fue otra cosa... ahora lamento todas las cosas malas que te dije, quisiera decir que hoy estoy de maravilla que no me ha afectado lo de tu partida pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol. Te Pedí como en un sueño la despertar... Cada noche la luna sale otra vez y tu, amor no estas a mi lado. Nunca te pude decir que muero porque estés aquí... Quisiera saber como hacer para reparar el dolor que siento en mi corazón si ya no te tengo mi amor."

Aún te amo y nadie va a cambiar eso, te extraño tanto a ti y ese olor que me cautivaba cada vez que estaba cerca de ti. No era mi fuerte ser muy expresivo en ese tiempo pero ahora si estuvieras aquí quisiera decirte que lo siento…

Desde entonces, cada día que ha pasado me he reprochado la actitud que tomé en ese entonces, todo cambió y solo quisiera que estuvieras aquí a mi lado para verlo..."

...Always and forever you and me thats the way a like should be...

Fin 

Bueno el fic... es como una parte de lo que me pasó a mi, que por no querer escuchar una explicación de lo que vi… ya no puedo estar con una persona... Y una amiga que me enseño que los amigos están siempre ahí para apoyarte. Bueno si es verdad... y gracias por enseñármelo

Gracias x el apoyo de mis amigas para hacer el fic. Y eso...

Gracias x los reviews del fic anterior! Y nos estamos leyendo en otra oportunidad

Gracias a Yania por ayudarme. )

He o este es un pequeño espacio para avisar que ese fic lo remodificado yo, Yania, en forma de ayuda a mi amiga (solo lo ordené, no cambié prácticamente nada del texto original)


End file.
